


Он помнит Стива

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky in Hydra, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Blood, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, no hydra trash party
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Баки не помнит ничего, кроме Стива
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Низкий Рейтинг





	Он помнит Стива

3

Он помнит Стива.

Вся его жизнь теперь, как долгий-предолгий фильм, который без конца крутят в кинотеатре в трех кварталах от дома, билеты в который стоят целое состояние, а звук и картинка все равно паршивые. К тому же Баки почему-то усадили на самый последний ряд и то и дело отвлекают от происходящего на экране. Впрочем, там, н экране, все равно все далекое и подернутое рябью помех, и, кажется, происходило вовсе не с ним. Мама и Бекка, еженедельные танцы, война, Коммандос – все это теперь мнится Баки таким незначительным и неважным, что он бы испугался, если бы еще умел бояться. 

Иногда на экране выдуманного кинозала появляется Стив, и тогда Баки берет себя в руки. Он собирает в кучу остатки пропеченых электрошоком мозгов и сосредотачивается, обращает взгляд внутрь себя и заставляет себя верить, что однажды все закончится. Он представляет, как Стив приказывает ему бороться, и у Баки язык не поворачивается сказать ничего, кроме "так точно, кэп". Стив перед его мысленным взором улыбается – огромный, здоровый, такой родной – немного смущенно, будто принял подначки Баки всерьез и ему немного стыдно за обратную теперь разницу в росте. 

Баки уже понял, чего они добиваются, но знает, что сюда они ни за что не доберутся. Он не отдаст им Стива. Стив сидит в нем глубоко и крепко, он давно уже – самая суть Баки. Может быть, даже больше, чем сам Баки. 

С каждым днем все больше, на самом деле.

Баки страшно, очень, очень страшно.

2

Он помнит… Стива.

Вся его жизнь – разобранная мозаика из сотни тысяч деталей. Некоторые фрагменты перевернуты, до других у него никак не получается дотянуться, но часть все еще под рукой. 

Они крохотные, но почти четкие. 

Иногда он пытается сложить вместе два или три кусочка, но всякий раз его мутит, перед глазами все плывет, руки начинают трястись, а когда он приходит в себя, кусочки снова в общей куче, и он, как ни старается, не может их отыскать. Он теряет вот так, безвозвратно – сначала отдельные события, потом недели, потом месяцы, потом годы. 

Он держится за Стива из последних сил.

Стив у него в голове теперь тоже как будто фрагментами: первой их встречей, первым поцелуем, судьбоносным появлением в Аззано – но эти фрагменты Баки еще в состоянии сложить вместе. Он бережет как зеницу ока упрямство Стива, его смех. Их полуночные разговоры, одну на двоих сигарету, и "эй, астматик, а ну верни!", и цвет глаз Стива.

Голубой ведь? Или нет.

Они сажают его в кресло, крепко фиксируют, и голубой на изнанке его сомкнутых век перетекает в синий, потом в зеленый, потом в такой, для которого у него нет названия.

Может, оно было раньше. Просто он не помнит.

Баки кричит. Он не страшится умолять их. 

Он ничего теперь не страшится.

1

Он помнит… С-стива?

Вся его жизнь это сиюсекундное здесь и сейчас – холод и сырость камеры, не прекращающаяся боль в плече, тяжесть руки, которую они впаяли в его тело, в его кости и в его плоть, уже вторую, потому что первую он в приступе бессильной ярости выдрал прямо из себя с проводами и кожей. Крови было много, очень много, и на какую-то секунду он позволил себе представить, что все закончится и он будет свободен.

Оно не закончилось.

Он не помнит больше ничего, кроме смутных образов без привязки к лицам и времени. Он не помнит больше никаких лиц, никакого времени, но иногда его застает врасплох фантомным запахом разгоряченного тела, или ощущением гладкой кожи под обеими ладонями из плоти и крови, или звуком голоса, который он не узнает, и иногда, редко он думает: Стив. 

Он сразу же забывает эту мысль, потому что ничего с таким названием для него больше не существует. Существует ощущение непослушной челки под пальцами, острых коленей, упирающихся в бока, огромного, горячего как печка, тела, прижимающегося со спины

Ему кажется: это важно, он должен это беречь.

Но он не хочет это беречь. Оно тревожит его.

0

Он помнит…

Черт. 

Черт.

Черт.

– Солдат, – говорят они. – Для тебя есть работа.

Он ничего не помнит.


End file.
